


Right Here

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Comfort, Family, Friendship/Love, Night Terrors, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Sometimes, night terrors can feel so real.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Kudos: 2





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of continuation of [Burnt Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725054) but not required to read this.

They were startled awake by a loud and terrible scream, and they jumped out of bed and out of their room and into Crow's, turning on the light. They found him sitting up the mattress in cold sweats, body trembling and racked with sobs. His face was pale, his cheeks running with tears that seemed unstoppable, and he was staring off with wide eyes filled with disbelief. 

When he turned, he jolted with a loud cry, afraid of what he was seeing. "Please don't do this," he begged, clutching his hands in his hair, "I don't want this. _Just kill me._ "

Horrified, Jack and Yūsei quickly covered the last distance between them. "Crow, it's just a dream," Jack said, holding out his hands as he slowed down. He didn't want to make Crow lash out, so he knelt down on the floor, giving them some space. Yūsei climbed onto the end of the bed, waiting. "It's okay. We're here."

"No, you're not, stop lying to me. You only want to watch me suffer, this isn't real. You killed them, everyone. And you killed my baby. Isn't that enough? I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go home. Stop doing this to me!" 

Crow started to hit himself, chanting, "Kill me, kill me!" 

Shocked, Jack grabbed him by the wrists and pushed him onto his back, but Crow resisted, kicking his legs. Yūsei quickly grabbed them to hold him down, not wanting Crow to hurt himself. 

"Calm down," Jack said, looking over his brother. "Everything is okay, I promise. Wherever you think we are, you're wrong. You're at Poppo Time, it's 3 in the morning, and it's Tuesday. You're Crow Hogan, and I'm Jack Atlas." 

"You're not Jack!" Crow shouted. "You're not Jack! You killed him too, you monster! Stop wearing his face, I hate it. Why aren't you Jack? Why can't you be Jack? I miss him."

"If I'm not Jack, then who am I?" 

" _The Red Demon._ "

Hearing that name set Jack's soul on fire, burning red hot, and he did the only thing he could think of: he dipped down and pressed his lips against Crow's quivering ones, and stayed still, waiting for Crow to make the next move, to reach out and stake his claim.

"I love you," Jack said quietly, letting go of Crow's wrists so that he could place his hands through orange hair. "I'm your Jack, Crow, always." 

A sob. "Jack?" 

"Yes, Crow?" 

"Jack."

And their kiss deepened into something passionate, Crow's tongue slipping into Jack's mouth as he fisted his hands in Jack's black tank top. Jack responded gently and lovingly, he adored the one beneath him, wanted to comfort him, to assure him. 

"Jack, I love you."

"I know."

"And Yūsei. Where is he? Is . . . Is he gone?"

Crow sounded so lost, so uncertain. It pulled Yūsei closer, and he climbed over Crow, brushing away a tear with the back of his hand. 

"Hey."

"You're here."

"Of course, I am. Where else would I be?" 

A shaky breath. "I don't want to think about it."

Yūsei apologized with a kiss on Crow's forehead. "I love you," he said, because he did too. "We're right here with you, Crow. Everything is alright."

Crow shook his head, wet paths streaking across his skin. "He won becuase I lost our duel. I couldn't protect everyone, Yūsei. I didn't believe him when he said you and Jack were dead. I'm sorry, please don't disappear like that." 

Yūsei pressed a kiss at the corner of Crow's mouth, slowly easing into one with both lips and tongue. Crow groaned, needy and desperate. He wanted to know, he _needed_ to feel. 

"It's okay, baby, it's okay." 

Crow continued to cry, pulling Yūsei to his chest and cradling him closely. 

There was a quiet knock on the door, and someone stuck their head in. "Hey," Bruno said, holding a glass of water. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yes," Jack replied, getting up to meet the other man at the doot. He didn't want Bruno to come in and spook Crow. "Just a nightmare. We're taking care of him."

Bruno smiled in relief, and he handed the glass to Jack. "Okay. Good night, Jack."

Jack didn't get a chance to say thanks before Bruno walked away into the dark hallway. He turned back, closing the door, and went back to the bed. "Help him up, Yūsei," he said. 

Without needing to be told twice, Yūsei pulled Crow off his back, sitting him on his lap. Jack carefully grabbed Crow by the chin and tipped the glass to his lips. Instinctively, Crow drank the water, his crying simmering down just a little. 

"Let's go back to sleep," Jack said, placing the half empty glass on the bedside table, and he went to turn off the lights. 

Crow was back to hugging Yūsei to his chest, calming down to hiccups and sniffles. Jack carefully fixed up the blanket as he climbed in with them. Yūsei had his arms around Crow's waist, pressing a few more kisses where he could. Jack came behind Crow, placing a hand on Crow's hip. "Baby," he said softly.

He and Yūsei were still awake when Crow stopped crying, falling asleep. 

"I'd never let him come back," Jack whispered. "I'd never let him hurt you."

"You didn't," Yūsei replied, pressing a hand to Jack's chest. "You protected everyone, Jack, our friends, our family. I believe in you, we all do. You did good, you did perfect. Your soul burns bright, Jack, like a star."

Jack let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep now. His heart was steady under Yūsei's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Kizuna has _one_ term of endearment, and it's _baby_. It occures very rarely, and the older one uses it on the younger one. :3 
> 
> Check out my YGO Tumblr: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)


End file.
